A Morning with Ms O'Hara
by CubsKing
Summary: Tag to S03E16, “An Evening with Mr. Yang.” Shawn/Juliet. Her state of mind when she got home the evening before would have led her to believe she’d be depressed when she woke up, but the opposite was true.


Timeframe: Episode tag for S03E16 - An Evening with Mr. Yang

Author's Notes: I don't think this would happen on the show. Shawn and Juliet are much too emotionally guarded around each other. Shawn tends to mask his fear of true intimacy with humor and flirting, and Juliet just masks her emotions, period. But since there is the _slightest_ chance… Not to mention that the idea came to me and was too perfect _not_ to write… This story has not been beta read. If you find any problems, please let me know. And if you're interested in beta reading any future Psych stories, please let me know that, too!

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych. I do not stand to make any money off this. I will not pass go. I will not collect $200. Hopefully, I won't be sent straight to Jail…

----------

"The chief reason for drinking is the desire to behave in a certain way, and to be able to blame it on alcohol." - Mignon McLaughlin, _The Neurotic's Notebook_

----------

Juliet woke up with a smile on her face.

She couldn't remember why she was in such a good mood. In fact, she was quite surprised by it. Her state of mind when she got home the evening before would have led her to believe she'd be depressed when she woke up, but the opposite was true. She'd never felt more alive. She let out a contented sigh, sat up and stretched out.

Oh.

She was sore. But why was she sore _there_?

That must mean…

Frantically, Juliet tried to recall what had happened the night before. Yesterday had been an up and down day. Sure, they had ended the day by capturing one of the city's most notorious serial killers, so that was a major plus. Right after that, though, had come one of the lowest points of her life. She had realized at last what it was that she wanted most in her life, and that was psychic detective Shawn Spencer. She finally got up the nerve to ask him out for dinner, only to find out he was already on a date. With "the one that got away." She felt like a bomb had just dropped on her, tearing out a piece of her soul. Somehow, she had managed to maintain her composure and escape to her home with her dignity mostly intact. Arriving home, she had opened up a bottle of wine and promptly dissolved into tears. That was the last thing she could remember.

Juliet looked down at the T-shirt she was wearing. She knew she recognized it, but she also knew it wasn't hers.

Deciding to put her detective skills to use, she started to observe the situation around her.

The first things she noticed were the sounds. Someone was in her kitchen. The smells that wafted up to her bedroom supported that conclusion. She identified the aroma of eggs and bacon. There were also some things she couldn't pick out. She heard some glasses clinking and the sounds of silverware and dishes being arranged. A few moments later, the noisy stair creaked.

Juliet quickly grabbed the bed sheet and wrapped it tightly around her chest.

"Good morning, gorgeous!" came a melodic voice up the stairs before its owner reached the second floor.

Juliet felt her breath catch in her throat. She knew that voice as well as her own, but it seemed too good to hope that it was real. She was afraid that at any moment, she would actually wake up and find that this was just a dream.

A few moments later, the self-confident face of Shawn Spencer poked around the door, cocky grin firmly in place. He gave her a dazzling smile, the kind that would have made her weak in the knees if she had been standing. He pulled his head back out of site before entering the room with a full serving tray. A plate loaded with sausage, bacon and eggs sat next to a plate heaped with pancakes and topped with syrup, whipped cream and fresh fruit. Two glasses of juice and a glass of water were also on the tray, along with a vase of freshly cut red roses.

Behind the tray, Shawn stood, wearing only a pair of pajama pants.

A pair of _her_ pajama pants.

A pair of her _pink_ pajama pants.

His hair was mussed up from sleep. It was the first time she could remember ever having seen it disheveled, but the smile covering his face and the gleam in his eyes made him seem even more a adorable than usual.

"Shawn!" Juliet cried breathlessly. "This is amazing!"

He smiled even brighter. "Thanks, Jules. There's even fresh orange pineapple juice. I squeezed it myself."

She grinned back at him for a moment before realization hit her, wiping the smile off of her face. "What are you doing here? I thought you were on a date with Abigail last night?"

"You don't remember? Wow. You must have been tipsier than I thought," Shawn responded. "How much _did_ you drink last night?"

"The whole bottle," Juliet sheepishly replied.

"Well, then, you'll probably want to start with the glass of water," he said as he placed the tray on the bed over her legs and sat on the bed next to her. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a packet containing a pair of painkillers. Handing them to her, he continued. "I'm guessing you'll want these, too. In my defense, though, you were very coherent for being drunk. Enough that I thought you were just a little more … free with your emotions than normal. If I'd have known you were that far gone, I would have made sure nothing happened."

Juliet dropped her gaze. "It didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do anyway," she admitted in a mumble. When Shawn didn't respond for half a minute, she finally looked up at him.

He was giving her that silly grin again. She could do nothing but smile back.

"Go ahead and eat your breakfast while I explain everything," he ordered. When she hesitated, he reached across to snatch a sausage link. She slapped his hand before he could reach it and finally picked up her utensils to chow down.

"So, after you left the drive-in last night, Abigail, Gus and I watched the movie."

"Wait, Gus was there, too?" Juliet interrupted.

"Well, it is his car," Shawn reasoned. "I mean, have you ever tried to go to a drive in on a motorcycle? Not easy. Anyway, the whole time, I was sensing that you were distraught. It was very distracting, let me tell you, but I could feel it with such an intensity that I couldn't ignore it. After Gus and I dropped Abigail off at her house, I had him take me back to the office so I could pick up my bike. The spirits must have put me in a trance and called me here because when I stopped, I was standing your front door and ringing the doorbell. You opened the door, burst into a fresh set of tears, and stumbled back into the living room. I was too stunned to move for a minute. Eventually, I came inside and sat down next to you to try to calm you down. As soon as I touched your shoulder, you turned and collapsed into my chest and proceeded to drench my shirt."

"I don't remember any of this!" Juliet said around a mouthful of pancakes.

"Well, I could tell you weren't quite right, so I did my best to try to calm you down. I said that as soon as I could, I had taken Abigail home and then come here, like I just told you now. I told you that if I knew you were going to ask me out or known how you'd react, I would have never had my date with Abigail. You had calmed down enough that I was about to leave. I leaned down and kissed your forehead before I started to get up and head for the door. Before I could leave, though, you professed your love for me and attacked me with kisses."

Juliet blushed. "I did not!" she denied.

"You so did!" Shawn retorted. "I've got the bruise on the back of my head from when you slammed me into the wall by the door! Anyway, next thing I knew, we were up here, and I don't think I need to fill you in on what happened after that." He paused, and then added with a smirk, "Several times."

Juliet dropped her fork and blushed a deep crimson. "I'm so sorry, Shawn. I shouldn't have done that."

He reached over and grabbed her shoulders, turning her to face him fully. "Don't be sorry, Jules. I'm not. I could have stopped you, but I didn't." He stopped for a minute before continuing. "I didn't because I … I feel the same way."

"Really?" she asked, looking at him with bright, wide eyes, barely daring to hope that what he was saying was true.

"Juliet O'Hara, I love you," he declared.

Before he could react, the tray had been flipped and Shawn had again been tackled and thoroughly kissed. Again. At least this time he didn't injure his head…

After thirty seconds, though, Juliet suddenly pulled back. "I'm sorry, Shawn. This is moving too fast. I don't kiss on the first date, let alone … do what we did. And this wasn't even a date!"

"Jules, we've been on lots of dates!" Shawn objected.

"When, Shawn?"

"Well, there was the speed dating, the time we were married, the time we skated together just after your undercover roller derby assignment and the hot dogs and walk on the boardwalk after the bank holdup, just to name a few," he listed off.

"Well," Juliet waffled.

"If it'll make you feel better, I promise to take you out tonight on a _real_ date," Shawn declared.

"Thank you, Shawn," she said with unmasked gratitude.

"Anything for you, Jules," he replied. "I know I've got some coupons for In-N-Out Burger somewhere."

"Shawn!" she cried out, smacking him in the shoulder. She couldn't help but laugh, though, and seeing his gentle answering smile, she knew that he had only been teasing.

A devilish smile crept across her face. "We can worry about tonight and the rest of our future later. For now, though, why don't you go fetch the rest of that can of whipped cream?"

The only response Juliet got was the cocky grin he flashed her as he hurried back down to the kitchen.

----------

_fini_

Published 06-11-09


End file.
